onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Unnamed Characters
Unnamed characters Pages Tipota recently tagged three articles for deletion as unnamed characters: Zodabata, Shosa, . Several notes regarding that: 1) I just wonder, if they were really not named, where did the "names" for them come from? 2) We have also several other pages for unnamed characters: Buggy's Unnamed Henchman, Kamyu's First Accomplice, Kamyu's Second Accomplice, Recluse of Nanohana. 3) I think it should be wrong to completely delete them because they are well identifiable, take some part in the story, and (e.g., in case of "Zodabata") have more to say about them than some minor named characters. Ruxax 19:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Zadabata': source of the name unknown she called aunt in the episode. The same in the episode credits. *'Shosa': 少佐 is a marine rank not a name. *'Sonchou': 村長 means Mayor. Nothing about them in the One Piece Rainbow databook. Tipota 20:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Since you bring this topic, here is a list of some characters which I do not know the source : *Mornin: can't find his name, maybe an episode credit *Kiba name of his crew *Jaya (character) not in yellow data book Does someone know more about them ? Kdom 21:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *'Mornin': he is 'manga only' characters. Name revealed on blue data book. *'Kiba': named in the episode 225 credits. Article needs rewording anime and manga differences. Tipota 22:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) The Episode 225 credits only said キバ船長. I understand it as Kiba captain ie his function not as his name. Kdom 07:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :This translated to 'Captain Kiba' not Kiba’s Captain. Tipota 10:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What about those two Water 7 conductors, you know those two conductors who was saved along with Nami by Paulie when Aqua Laguna floods the main station and who also (in the anime) speculated Nami and Paulie was a couple and one of them were daydreaming or something about Nami having lots of money(including that very fast image where she bathed naked in gold^^). Did they have names or not? Because I can't remember, I was pretty sure they were named (at least in the anime). Whatever they were named or not maybe we should create pages for them. Chopperdude 07:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) More unnamed characters' pages: Digger of Buggy's Treasure Island, Kaya's mansion bodyguards and Mansion's Guards, Lvneel Expedition Doctor, Jango's Judges, Kaya's Father, Rapanui's Father, Tom's Judge, ... Ruxax 10:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Plus some unnamed groups like Whitebeard's Nurses, Emporio Ivankov's Dancers, ... Ruxax 10:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Plus some rulers named only by title: King of Lyneel, God of Skypiea, Shandian Chief,... Ruxax 10:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Most of the above characters or groups referred by this name on data books. Only 'Emporio Ivankov's Dancers' is not official name. Tipota 11:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you talking about rulers and groups or all of the above mentioned? Ruxax 12:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I think a slight exception can be made for those known by title, its the vague groups... The dancers were just a group of people who didn't even be identified as "Ivonkov's dancers" whereas the Mermaid Princess got introduce as "Mermaid Princess". So thats the difference between here allowing one over the other. The King of Lyneel (I know he was introduce formerly, but lets imagine he wasn't), we know was the King of that place, just as Cobra is "The King of Alabasta". So that again is somewhat acceptable... So its not as strong. Its just these random background characters who maynot even be significant thats the problem. :::And how can they be dancers for sure? They may just be a group who joined in with Luffy's fun... Just as Galley-Le and Franky Family joined in with the SH attack at Enies Lobby. And how Water 7 joined in with SHs party after the group returned to the city. One-Winged Hawk 13:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I (and others) just want to find out who was officially named (by name or by title, doesn't matter) or not. So I listed the "suspicious" cases. Ruxax 14:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Tipota, do you agree that there is no source for Jaya (character) ? Kdom 09:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Table resume Well, I made a table for better view. Please add suspicious cases and your opinions below. Ruxax 12:02, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed (if character was named or listed under a title in data books or in some other official source, than move it to the second table with reference to the source): Named: We should just keep all of them, some of them just needs to be rewritten. Comon people, many wikias do this and it is normal for wikias to have this so we should do the same and don't delete them. Deleting them defeats the whole point of this wikia. Joekido 22:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Well we can not make a page of every secondary characters. In particular if they were not important enough to be given a name. You are a bit extremist in your undelete crusade. Buggy Digger page is completely useless and he does not deserve a page more than the others diggers. Also, I don't see what's wrong to develop a family section of a character instead to have separate pages. Kdom 18:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :I support the idea of "Family" section. In fact, some pages are rather important, and should be kept (for example, Shandian Chief or the "Aunt" from Water 7 filler), but some are not more significant the tons of other unnamed characters (like, "Ido Children"). Ruxax 19:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed pages Other unnamed pages, such as Crocodile's Hook, Edward Newgate's Bisento, Goa King, King of Lyneel, Spade Pirates' ship, Sunny Pirates' ship, etc. Do we really need them, or just redirect them all to main pages? Yatanogarasu 22:20, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Kurono Nezumi and Gu Kurono Nezumi and are unnamed characters. (now incorrect names) What should we do? --Klobis 12:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC)